


Lingerie

by spidony_starker



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Crossdressing, Fluff, Insecure Peter Parker, Insecurity, Lemon, Lingerie, M/M, Romance, Smut, Starker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2021-01-05 17:30:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21212393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spidony_starker/pseuds/spidony_starker
Summary: (Kinktober day 1)Tony gives Peter a gift





	Lingerie

**Author's Note:**

> Peter is 18, Tony is 48-52 (his age doesn't matter much in this)

It was a late Saturday evening when Tony Stark and his young lover stumbled through the door of their home bound in each others arms as they found their way to the softness of plush couch cushions.

The older man cradled his boy and peppered him with kisses as he giggled and squirmed. “I love you.” He gave a kiss to his neck. “I love you.” And another to his forehead, then to the tip of his nose. “I. Love. You.”

Then finally he interrupted the gleeful laughter with loving lips, the tips of his fingers grazing his lover as he melted beneath him.

When he parted he stayed close, not even two inches away as he let the doting darkness of his eyes embrace the ones that looked right back at him.

“Tony…” The boy gripped the dark grey tartan of his coat while his arms wrapped around Tony’s back. “Why do you treat me so well?”

The man frowned. “What? Pete, don’t be ridiculous. I don’t want to hear any of that.” Tony gripped Peter’s face in his hands. “Why would I treat you any less than the most precious being in the universe?”

Peter gave a small smile. “I’m sorry, I still get in my head sometimes, even now. I’m just really happy y’know, I think my brain is trying to trick me.”

Tony rose a brow. “Don’t think such somber things sweetheart.” The man lifted himself from the couch, taking the boy with him so they sat upright as he kissed his hand. “Tell your big beautiful brain to go fuck itself.”

Peter laughed at the comment before pouncing on the man, pressing a deep kiss to his lips. “I love you.” And then the younger boy remembered the dinner they had earlier, the amorous way the man stared at him as he spoke.

“I have something for you, a little gift.” The boy’s eyes twinkled as he babbled about how the man didn’t need to, the automatic and embarrassed rambling, while also feeling an indescribable warmth in his heart.

Tony took out the boy’s worries for the nonsense it was, as he usually did, before saying he would give it once they got home.

“While I’d love to see you squirm in this lovely restaurant, I’ll be nice enough to give it in the sanctity of our own home.” While Peter was confused, he was equally as curious and excited.

As they kissed, Peter pressed a gentle hand on the man’s chest. “Tony…”

“Hmm?” Peter fidgeted. “Remember what you said at the restaurant? T-the gift? I’m really curious.” The man laughed.

“I was wondering if you forgot, but I was enjoying this so much. You want to see it?” The boy nodded briskly.

“Alright angel, hold on a second.” Tony quickly left the room, leaving Peter to tap his fingers before he came back with a small black bag.

“There you go, I hope you like it. If not, you can always return. I kept our conversation a few nights ago in mind when I bought it..” The man’s face was nonchalant as he handed over the bag, although even he worried he made a bad choice.

Peter took the bag, anxious under Tony’s watchful eye, as he pulled at the crinkly red tissue paper. Once it was out of the way, he could see a mass of shiny fabric.

Slowly, he reached into the bag and pulled out the garments. As they were revealed, Peter's eyes widened, a mixture of shock and excitement. He could barely believe what he was holding.

Made from expensive and lavish satin fabrics of deep reds and onyx, the piece included a bralette of intricate woven lace and ruby stones, tight panties, stockings, and garters.

Peter’s face burned a deep red while his eyes remained glued on the clothing. He couldn’t bring himself to look at Tony as his fingers trembled and pants grew tight.

“O-oh..wow..” Tony rose a brow. “Oh no, is that good or bad?” Peter fidgeted in embarrassment. “Tony..It’s, I mean..they’re wonderful.” The boy gave a small smile, finally able to look up at the man.

“I love it, I-um. Thank you.” Tony tilted his head. “Are you sure?” Peter gripped the fabrics tightly, completely flustered as he struggled to speak.

“Yes! I really _really_ like it, it’s just..You didn’t have to, they look expensive.. And..I won’t do it justice y’know? I’ll look dumb..or bad. It’s super pretty so..yeah.” Tony frowned and crossed his arms.

“Really Pete? ‘Dumb or bad?’” Peter looked down at his lap. Tony sighed before leaning forward and sweeping the boy into his arms, holding him tight.

“I wish you could see yourself through my eyes.” The man gripped onto Peter’s arms as he looked him in the eye.

“Because then you wouldn’t say stuff like that, ever. Instead you’d be painfully aware just how pretty you are.” Peter couldn’t hold back a grin, a twinkle in his chocolate eyes.

“There it is, there’s that smile.” Tony traced his hands up till they could grip Peter’s face. “That beautiful, sexy smile.” The two stared at each other, heads tilted and lips parted, until they couldn’t stand the gap.

As they kissed Peter gripped tightly onto the older man’s back, soft groans escaping between their lips as Tony pushed him into the couch.

Peter pulled away and burrowed into Tony, dragging his lips to the crook of his neck were he nipped at his protruding collarbone.

“Ghh..So, how do you feel now? Change your mind angel?” Peter looked up at Tony with half-lidded lusty eyes, his breathing labored. “Mmm..yes. For you.”

The man laughed. “For me?” Peter tugged at his shirt and whined. “For both. I..I want to wear it.”

“So I chose well? I like to think I have good taste.” Peter pushed him and stood from the couch as he gave the man a fake scowl. “You’ll see.”

While he took the outfit to the bathroom, Tony leaned back and crossed his legs, biting his lip at the tease. The man’s anticipation grew quickly. After a few minutes he heard a muffled crash. “Heh, you alright doll?” A bit of silence passed before he heard the boy’s exasperated voice. “Yeah! Um..hold on. There’s a lot of straps..”

Tony smirked and took out his phone, the wait time painfully long, until he was snapped back into attention. “Tony..”

“Hmm?” The man looked up to see Peter peering around the corner. “Look”. Tony dropped his phone onto his lap, his eyes sparkling with awe.

As the boy stood there, he held his arms behind his back, his feet angled slightly inward. The paleness of his skin glowed against the dark fabrics like marble, his soft muscular form resembling a greek sculpture. He was nothing less of a complete masterpiece, a gift Tony wanted to unwrap.

“How um..how do I look?” The man rose from his seat, walking up to the boy in silence till he loomed over him with eyes so piercing they burned his skin. “You look fucking amazing.”

Peter grinned while Tony slid his hands down the curve of his back, pulling him close as he eyed the sweet pinkness of his lips. “Mm really?” The man kissed the younger boy, pushing into his smaller body.

When he pulled away he stayed so close their noses touched. “Mhm, and you taste like fucking candy.” Peter blushed and tilted his head, sticking his tongue out teasingly at the man.

“Oh?” His shyness quickly burned away to a smugness fed by the hunger in Tony’s eyes. “So you like what you see? I sure hope so, don’t get me wrong I love this, but it’s a little embarrassing.”

The man chuckled. “Oh sweetheart, you look like a dream.” He dug his nails into Peter’s back. “A sexy little dream.”

Peter groaned and clung to Tony, the slick, lacy fabric of his panties visibly stretching. “Tony..can we? Please?” The man smirked and pressed a kiss to the boy’s neck before sweeping him up in his arms. “Ooh, you’re getting it wet babyboy. Up we go.”

Peter clung to the man as he carried him to their bedroom, gently tossing the boy onto the mattress. Peter pushed himself against the headboard, looking up at Tony with hazy eyes.

The older man eyed him as he shed his blazer and loosened his tie. “Y’know, I’ve never seen something so blatantly lewd and beautiful at the same time. Like the face you make when I touch you after my day of work is done, the way your body throbs with just a tap. But I think this takes the cake, I mean really sweetie, look at yourself.”

Tony finished the buttons on his shirt and tossed it aside before walking to the foot of the bed, resting his hands on the mattress. Peter twirled his finger flirtatiously around the soft curls of his hair, his cheeks rosy and heartbeat rapid.

“It’s funny, to put something on, and for it to look so good all I wanna do is rip it off.” Peter grinned and crawled to the foot of the bed, looking up at the man with wide eyes.”Oh yeah?”

The boy rose to his knees, sliding his hands up the man’s legs and hooking his fingers on his belt. “After all the work it took putting it on~?” Peter gripped the leather and yanked it through the loops.

“I really do like it though, it’d be a shame if it got ripped or dirty.” Tony smirked.

“Don’t worry sweetheart, I’ll just buy you another one.”


End file.
